


Daily Bath Routines

by Milunax



Series: Winter Soldier Steve Gift [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BUBBLES BATHS, Captain America! Bucky, Cuddly cutie stuff?, Fluff, M/M, Winter Soldier! Steve, bathing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milunax/pseuds/Milunax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was always the one who initiated their bath routines, searching for Steve and dragging him to their bathroom for a well deserved clean up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Bath Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Hell yeah! The last fic for my Stucky thank you gift fanfics! Am soooo happy! >w<
> 
> EDITED: Feb, 13 2017

"Steve?" Bucky called out to the other, head poking from the door of Steve's room. The raven scanned the whole place, looking for his blond headed boyfriend. He planned -- well sort of-- for this day to clean Steve up. Not that Steve couldn't do it on his own... Can he though?

It wasn't that Steve didn't like baths actually. He just had the really bad habit of forgetting; that Bucky always had to remind him that needed one. And of course, if Bucky were to remind Steve that he needed a bath, the raven would always be more than, happy to help the blond out. Which is one of the pros of Steve forgetting; they get to spend more time together and clean each other up.

"Steve pal, where are ya?" The raven called out again, seeing as the room was a dead end and came searching for Steve else where. He was sure that he had seen the blond lounging on their couch just a minute ago -- where had Steve gone to this time?

"Bucky."

He heard Steve's meek and small voice from the balcony of their apartment. In an instant, Bucky walked over to the place, seeing Steve exit the said area with a somewhat puzzled and dreamy look etched onto his features.

The raven arched up a curious yet, amused brow "What were you doing there?" He asked the other, moving towards Steve as he grabbed a hold of the other's hand and stared deep into the blond's own icy blue hues. Steve stayed silent for a moment, a very small that would never be noticeable if people were only to look further smile formed on his lips, making the raven smile even wider -- if his lips could, Bucky's smile could have reached up from ear to ear.

"Just... Remembering.." The blond whispered lowly, a slight touch of happiness evident in his voice and Bucky could only chuckle and pull the blond close to him; placing a chaste and very innocent kiss on Steve's forehead.

"That's great, tell me all about it." He replied back, leading Steve to their shared bathroom. He opened the door for the other, Steve entering first and the warmth and steam of a hot bath waved throughout the room; the toasty and snug atmosphere clinging onto his skin, making the blonde sigh in content.

Bucky smiled in amusement, slowly peeling Steve's clothing off of him as the blond complied back obediently. He helped Steve with his shirt whilst the blond helped with tugging down his jogging pants "I remembered back when we were kids." Steve said, eyes fixed on taking the raven's clothing off as Bucky hummed and nodded in interest.

"We were at this house together; eating spaghetti as a nice lady... Who really looked like you, put more of it on our plates. I think she was your Mom." Steve continued off, taking off his own pants as Bucky helped him, the raven was already skin naked. Bucky arched up one curious brow, urging the blond to go on as he looked over to Steve in amusement, a smile etched onto his lips.

Steve smiled back as well, their clothes kicked off to a corner of the room as Bucky lead Steve to the bath tub "Yeah? Maybe, we were at my house. You really did love my Ma's cooking you know?" The raven said in reply, Steve's own Mother was pretty busy with being a nurse, working on both a night and day shift before so she could provide for her and Steve's needs -- Bucky's mom helping along so there were a lot of times of the blond staying over at Bucky's place.

"Did I? I remember enjoying the food very much... Until." Steve stopped for a moment, getting in the luke warm water -- seeming to rethink if he should get in before shrugging it off and getting fully inside the tub, sitting in it seconds later as Bucky followed in and they shared the bath together, just like how they did when they were kids.

Once Steve's attention was focused on the raven, Bucky nodded at the blond's question and took the bottle of shampoo nearby "Yeah, you used to very much. And until what by the way?" The raven asked in curiosity, one brow arched up as he looked over to Steve.

The blond smiled, very timidly and meekly that Bucky had to blink a few times -- feeling his own heart skip a beat at the sight of Steve smiling. He could never get enough of that smile, the one thing he thought he'd never be able to see again.

"You flicked your food at me." Steve replied back, shrugging and looking away from the raven as Bucky started to clean his hair, massaging and curling his fingers against Steve's soft blone locks. Making sure to get all the dirt or if there was anymore left out, a nice and squeaky clean Steve was always the one he knew. He'd be sure, that when Steve regained all his memories back and went to normal self, he'd thank Bucky a whole lot. Though of course, the raven still wishes they could continue on their routine of cleaning together.

A snicker escaped the raven's lips and Steve arched his brow up at the action; a puzzling look on his facial features, wondering why Bucky had suddenly laughed.

"I think I remember that too." Bucky said this time, pulling himself close to Steve as he stopped cleaning the other's hair for a moment. The blond hummed, urging the other to tell more as he leaned into Bucky as well, inching closer to the raven as the blond softly nuzzled the tip of his nose against Bucky's -- giving a quick and very chaste eskimo kiss.

"That so? Hope you don't waste food anymore." Steve retorted back, hands moving over to the top of his head as he intertwined his fingers with Bucky's and both of them cleaned his hair -- which if Steve were to say, was already clean enough for him, Bucky should be the one who should be cleaning himself now.

The raven chuckled, shaking his head in dismay as he grabbed a hold of the bottle of shampoo again, poured a decent amount on the palm of his hand and started cleaning his own hair "Well, you could say I learned my lesson already." The raven said off with an impish grin plastered onto his lips.

The blond shrugged, wanting to clean himself as he grabbed a hold a bath sponge and started scrubbing at his own skin, once and a while grabbing a hold of Bucky's arm and cleaning the other too. Making Bucky smile even wider at Steve's gesture, it was just like when they were kids. Even when Steve didn't fully remember or regained his memories yet, he would still clean himself then, Bucky as well. A habit or just instinct of the other already?

"Hey, you want bubbles?"

"I'd like that."


End file.
